The present invention relates to flexible packaging devices and methods for using the same to package one or more articles therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to flexible packaging devices of a type that permits fluid to be expelled from the interior of the package, thereby reducing the volume of fluid in contact with the packaged articles.
When packaging perishable articles, such as food items, it is often desired to package such items in the substantial absence of air, as this extends the freshness/shelf-life of the packaged article by reducing the amount of air-borne oxygen that can contact and react with the article. This packaging technique is often referred to as “vacuum packaging” because a vacuum is applied to the interior of the package just before sealing the articles within package. The freshness and shelf-life of the article is thus enhanced during shipment, storage, and display at a point-of-sale facility, e.g., a grocery store, until the time that the package is opened by the end-use consumer.
For the same reasons that it is desirable to vacuum-package a perishable item for shipment and storage, it would also be desirable, from the standpoint of the end-use consumer, to have the ability to repackage any unconsumed items in a ‘vacuum-like’ environment, i.e., with minimal air-contact with the unconsumed items. This would both slow the rate of oxygen-degradation of the unconsumed items, and also potentially minimize the amount of storage-space required by reducing the volume of air within the package.
Any device that provides the consumer with the ability to effect in-home vacuum-packaging would ideally be simple, easy-to-use, and inexpensive. Moreover, such device would preferably be reusable and would provide air-removal in a manner that avoids crushing or otherwise damaging delicate items, such as berries, breakfast cereal, etc.
A need still exists in the art for such a device.